Mataiden Uchiha
Mataiden Uchiha (団扇マタイ伝, Uchiha Mataiden) is a member of the Uchiha clan who died as a sacrifice to end the Third Great Shinobi War in the Naruto Raijū series. He serves as a driving plot force for his older brother, Ryun Uchiha, due to the brothers having been so close as children. Later, he is revived by Shiori Miyamoto. Background Mataiden, unlike his elder brother, was born in Konohagakure. He was born during the waining days of the Third Great Shinobi War. Kumogakure requests for Konoha to sacrifice and Uchiha and the Third War will end. Danzō picks Mataiden because he fears Mataiden's Sharingan powersGhosts from the Past and kills him in cold blood, for all Konoha to see, causing Riyan to go on a rampage and awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. Appearance When he was alive, his casual clothes would consist of a black shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. When on duty, he would wear the traditional shinobi flack jacket, although he was never shown wearing it in an actual mission. He, like most members of his clan, possessed dark grey eyes, and also had black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. Being brothers, Riyan and Mataiden had a similar appearance, but with subtle differences. Riyan's hair color appeared slightly duller and with a softer flow to it, without the spiky style at the back. His skin was also slightly darker. Personality Since coming into the Ninja Academy and becoming Genin, Mataiden seems to have had conflicting emotions. While part of him wanted to be accepted by his sensei and his new teammates, another part of him seemed unable to let go of the bond he had made with his older brother, Riyan, to the point of protecting him even from any emotional stress he went through. The emotions seemed to have become more confusing for him in his first mission on the battlefield. After realizing how protective of him his older brother is, and how much he cares about him, Mataiden feels even more compelled to protect him, out of admiration and duty, as well as brotherly love - wishing to become a best friend to replace his brother's lack of friends. He even goes so far as to turn his protection to his brother in the afterlife, saying to his brother as he was about to die in his arms that he would always be with him, and to fight no matter what, and he would always protect him. This is a great change from his previous interactions with Riyan, whereas he was somewhat stand-offish and competitive, he becomes quite friendly and loving with Riyan. Subsequently, Mataiden has also begun to have doubts over remaining loyal to his teammates, due to his commitment to his older brother. Part IV Hunt for the Uchiha Survivor arc He appears briefly in the last episode of this arc within his brother, Riyan's, mind to reassure him that they would one day meet again, and that he will always protect him from another place. He also says a prayer for Seireitou, whom Riyan was fighting at the time, saying that he hopes Seireitou will show Riyan the light. He then vanishes. Legacy When he died, he caused his brother's Mangekyō Sharingan to awaken. For years after that, getting revenge on the higher ups from both villages who sentenced his death, was Riyan's driving cause for living. Eventually, Mataiden's former teacher, Hirokashi, takes his eyes from his buried body, only to have Riyan hunt him down and take them back. Mataiden's eyes are then put into Riyan's to create his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Part VI Reintroduction arc At the end of this arc, he is revived by Shiori Miyamoto just in time to stop the killing blows of Seireitou and Riyan from connecting. After Shiori dies from the effects of her jutsu, he attends her funeral and then sets off with this brother for the Land of Mountains.Battle for the Heart! A Fight without Light: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Riyan Uchiha Abilities Riyan's brotherly friendship has influenced Mataiden's training habits, which, coupled with his hard-working resolve, has allowed him to rapidly improve. Living up to his dream to become the first, male, Uchiha medic, Mataiden has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, Mataiden can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. He has also developed the unique ability to be able to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones. This is primarily convenient when he is experimenting with test subjects, though they have been used briefly in escape situations, and may be used in combat. He also often uses shuriken as throwing weapons instead of kunai. While stating to have lesser skill in physical combat, Mataiden has shown proficient enough to fend off attacks from multiple opponents and even hold his own against the superior power of his older brother's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, for sometime during one of their training sessions, when he was merely a Genin and his brother had just become a Jōnin. His style of battle revolves mainly around his medical knowledge and use of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. He will either utilize medical ninjutsu to systematically take down his opponent at key points in the body or strike at pressure points in the form of locks to subdue his opponent. Soap Bubble Ninjutsu In the same manor as the previous Six-Tails host, Mataiden fights using soap bubble (しゃぼん玉, shabondama) ninjutsu from the Bubble-line (バブル系, Baburu-kei) of ninjutsu, using a unique kind of bubble-blowing relic. This style of ninjutsu is shown to be very versatile having many variants that can be used for distraction such as creating different substances like a sticky slime and different types of blinding gases. For offense he could make dozens of bubbles filled with a black substance that can trap the enemy and kill them instantly without leaving any trace of them, or make various great explosions. Also for defensive purposes, Utakata can create a giant bubble dome to protect himself or his allies from attacks like an Exploding tag. He can also use the bubble as a means of transportation that can be camouflaged while in the air. Mataiden is able to create some bubbles without using his bubble blower. Sharingan Mataiden's most distinguishing ability is his Sharingan, a gift from his late friend Shiori Miyamoto (his original Sharingan was stolen by Hirokashi and later transplanted into Riyan), as it allows him to copy any jutsu used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. Mangekyō Sharingan Shiori also transfered her Mangekyō Sharingan to Mataiden, but it is heavily assumed that since she was immortal, she also possessed the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, which would thus mean that Mataiden also received it. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While Shiori had yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, Mataiden names them as Tsukuyomi, with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Shiori also passed on the ability her right eye controlled; a powerful ability that has yet to be officially named, but is dubbed as the power to "reject pain". Using his right eye, he can form what appears to be a green barrier encasing around a target. However, this barrier are intangible and do not emit any form of heat or energy signature; It act as an amplifier of chakra, as Mataiden prepares the technique. While active, the encasing barrier repels all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier. No matter how extensive the damage may be (whether used on living beings or inanimate objects), the barrier can restore it to full working order, making it as if the object was never damaged in the first place. The technique takes longer for more serious injuries, like losing a limb or an organ. It should also be noted that using this technique to revive the dead will kill the user. Jinchūriki abilities When he losses his temper he can unleash a burst of the Six-Tails' chakra, similar to that of Riyan's and Seireitou's. Before unleashing it, his eyes turn golden. Although he's not one of the many people currently alive that can fully control their tailed beast, unlike Utakata and much more like Naruto, Mataiden is able to use the power of each level of the Six-Tails' chakra up to the six-tailed transformation, though he may not be able to control it; being noted to be able to control it up to four tails before he loses control to the Six-Tails. Despite this, he continues to train to control the Six-Tails like his brother controls the Eight-Tails. Trivia * Riyan reveals that Mataiden dreamed of becoming the first Uchiha medical ninja, something that was never realized due to his death.The Conclusion of Tears! Final Battle at the Graveside: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Riyan Uchiha * If he had a Databook page, it would say: ** His hobbies are training, jogging, and sleeping. ** He wishes to fight Riyan Uchiha. ** His favorite foods are beans of any kind, strawberries, and popcorn; his least favorite is any food that is spicy. ** He has completed 5 official missions: 4 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. ** His favorite word is "popularity" (好評, hyōban). Quotes * (last words; said to Riyan) "I will...always be with you...protecting you from another place...fight on brother, and complete your ninja way.." References